A Holiday to Remember Discontinued
by glitterlikegold
Summary: Jackie comes back to Point Place after 5 years to visit her old friends for Christmas Eve at the Formans and brings a "special surprise" with her. JH
1. Chapter 1: When It All Began

AN: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and read & review! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own "That 70's Show" nor do I own its characters all rights go to its original owners.

**Chapter 1: When It All Began **

_**1986: Jackie's apartment in Chicago**_

Jackie woke up at around 7am she got dressed and made breakfast and then went into her daughter's bedroom to wake her up. On her way to wake up her 5 year old daughter she almost tripped over some of her daughter's dolls.

"Isabella, come on sweetie wake up its Christmas Eve today."

Isabella jumped out of her bed "Yay! I get presents today!"

Jackie laughed "Yes sweetie you are but first go eat your breakfast then we gotta get you dressed up."

"Okay Mommy." "What's for breakfast?"

"I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks mommy."

Jackie smiled down at her daughter and said "anything for you sweetie. Okay Izzy let's go have some breakfast."

"Okay"

_**After they finished eating breakfast:**_

Jackie was waiting for her daughter to finish brushing her teeth and washing her face. She cleaned up the dishes and went into her own bedroom and looked through her closet and found the Led Zepplin t-shirt he had given to her for her birthday all those years ago she should have thrown it out but she just couldn't bring herself to do it although he hurt her so bad a part of her still loved him. She finally settled on a cute satin lavender colored cocktail dress and a pair of black pumps and applied her makeup. Then she went into her daughter's room to pick out an outfit for her daughter. Once Isabella came out of the bathroom

"Sweetie what do you think?"

"Mommy you look beautiful." Jackie smiled

"Thank You Izzy." Jackie then picked up the pink dress she choose for her daughter.

"Sweetie what do you think of this dress?"

"Oh My God! Mommy I love it its perfect!"

Jackie laughed her daughter was just like her when she was her age except not as spoiled as she was. "Sweetie why don't you go put this on then I'll help you with your hair."

"Okay" Izzy then went back into the bedroom and changed from her pajamas into her dress.

When Isabella walked out of her bedroom in her dress Jackie looked at her daughter stunned. She looked at her daughter she had his deep blue eyes and her wavy raven colored hair. Every time she looked into those eyes she was reminded of him and how he broke her heart. But she loved her daughter more than anything in the world and she wouldn't trade her daughter for anything.

"Izzy you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mommy."

When Isabella walked out of her bedroom in her dress Jackie looked at her daughter stunned. She looked at her daughter she had his deep blue eyes and her long wavy raven colored hair. Every time she looked into those eyes she was reminded of him and how he broke her heart. But she loved her daughter more than anything in the world and she wouldn't trade her daughter for anything.

"Izzy you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mommy."

"Sweetie come sit down so I can do your hair." Isabella walked across her room to her chair by her vanity table.

"How do you want me to do your hair sweetie?"

"Umm...maybe I'll wear it down with one of my pink clips on the right side. What do you think mommy?"

"I think that sounds perfect sweetie."

"Mommy, where are we going for Christmas Eve?"

Isabella got up once Jackie was done styling her hair.

"We're going to Point Place to visit your Grandma Kitty, Grandpa Red."

Isabella was looking at Jackie confused.

"Mommy, have I ever met Grandma Kitty or Grandpa Red?"

"No sweetie you haven't but you will today."

"I'm nervous do they know about me?" Jackie knelt down and looked into her daughter's deep blue eyes and brushed a strand of her daughter's wavy raven colored hair with her finger.

"Yes sweetie they know about you. And don't be nervous they are the nicest people in the world. They were more like a mommy and daddy to me than my own parents."

"Okay" Isabella said nervously

"Sweetie by the way Aunt Donna will be there too." A smile instantly appeared on Isabella's face she knew how much her daughter loved Donna. Donna always babysat Izzy for her when Jackie had to go to work to support herself and Isabella. Donna was like a second mother to her daughter. Jackie could still recall when she first told Donna about the pregnancy.

_**Late 1980**_

_Donna was sitting in her living room flipping through a magazine when Jackie walked in._

"_Hey Donna." Jackie said Donna was her best friend but a part of her still couldn't forgive her about how she abandoned her for that whore and acted like they were best friends. But she had to swallow her pride which was hard because she's Jackie Burkhart the most beautiful girl in the world. She walked over to Donna and sat down next to her on the sofa. _

"_Hey Jackie" Donna noticed that her friend wasn't her usual bubbly self._

"_Jackie are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself." _

"_umm…yeah I'm fine" Jackie said but she didn't sound convincing. _

"_Jackie I know you what's wrong?" _

_Jackie looked down at her feet and whispered "umm….I'm pregnant"_

_Donna turned to face her and just stared at her flabbergasted. _

"_Oh My God! Jackie is it Hyde's?"_

_Jackie just nodded _

"_Well what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"_

"_I don't know I was thinking about moving back to Chicago and looking for a job there…and yes Donna I'm keeping the baby."_

"_Jackie I think you should tell Hyde."_

"_DONNA NO! I don't want him to know!"_

"_Jackie he's the father of your child you have to tell him." Donna said _

"_Donna listen to me I gave him my heart and he stomped on all over it. And the one thing I wanted from him he gave to a stupid blonde stripper. SO NO DONNA I AM NOT GOING TO TELL HIM!" _

"_Alright fine"_

"_Donna you have to promise me that you won't say anything to him or to Eric."_

"_okay" Donna didn't look too convincing_

"_Donna." Jackie said looking at Donna sternly_

"_Okay Jackie I promise."_

"_Okay good."_


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**_AN: Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm apologize if Jackie is a little OOC. By the way Fez and Jackie never dated or anything in this story. Hope you like it and please review._**

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

_"Izzy you ready we gotta go or we are gonna be late."_

_Izzy suddenly appeared out of her bedroom. _

_"Okay Mommy I'm ready."_

_"You got all your toys things sweetie?"_

_"Yes Mommy."_

_"Okay then let's go to Wisconsin."_

She was so nervous about this afternoon it had been 6 years since she last saw him and the rest of the gang. She had kept in contact with Donna who would come over and watch Isabella while she went to work at the local television station Donna truly was her best friend sure they made fun of each other every now Donna would call her a "midget" and she would call Donna a "lumberjack." Jackie mad Donna promise not to tell Eric about Isabella because she knew that he would tell Hyde and Donna agreed. Jackie did let Donna tell Mrs. Forman who had been like a mother to both Jackie and Donna. She had forgiven Donna about becoming friends with Sam even though a part of her was still angry at Donna for doing it she needed at best friend at times like this especially after what happened. After a long drive they finally arrived at the Forman household. Jackie was so nervous about seeing everyone especially Steven Hyde.

"Mommy are we there yet?"

"Yes we are sweetie." Jackie said as they pulled into the Forman's driveway where she had hung out with the gang countless times. She nervously rang the doorbell and then suddenly the friendly excited face of Mrs. Forman appeared.

"Hi Mrs. Forman" Jackie said sweetly

"Oh My God Jackie!"


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_**A/N: I am so truly & honestly sorry it has taken me so long to update this story and I apologize if everyone seems OOC. But here's chapter 3 :)**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 3 - Reunion **

They all stopped short when they saw the long raven colored hair.

Kelso then broke the tension like always. "OH MY GOD JACKIE!" He ran to her and hugged her for what seemed like forever to her.

"Hi Michael, how have you been? How's Brooke & Betsey?"

"They're good Betsey just turned five yesterday. Brooke's is bringing her by later."

"Really? I can't wait to see her. I wish I knew I would have brought her something. "

"It's okay don't worry about it. She got so many gifts yesterday she is so spoiled."

Jackie let out a laugh.

"Jackie?" Eric said in disbelief.

Fez went from being rendered speechless to pure relief.

"My goddess has finally returned!"

Donna then walked in and once she saw Jackie she called out "Hey midget!"

Jackie spun around and laughed at that knowing that it came from Donna she walked over to her and said "hey lumberjack" and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you so much Jackie."

"I know I have missed you too."

Donna then whispered to Jackie "So, where is she?"

"After Kitty told you guys to come up I asked her if she can watch Isabella for a bit while we all catch up." Jackie whispered back.

"Oh okay, I can't wait to see her again."

Jackie smiled "She can't wait to see you too. She's kind of shy though because she doesn't know anyone here besides you. " Donna & Jackie laughed at that.

Jackie then walked over to Eric.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Jackie."

"So how's the teaching going?"

"Good, it was difficult when I first started you know earning the respect of your students and everything but they respect me now."

"That's great to hear! I'm gonna go talk to Fez but we'll catch up more later."

"Hey Fezzie."

"Hello my beautiful goddess. How are you?"

"I've been good I've just been busy with work and stuff. How's the beauty parlor?

"It's good just really busy all the time. Plus, all the girls want a piece of me!"

Jackie laughed "I'm sure they do."

All of a sudden Isabella walked into the room.

"Mommy!"

Jackie bent down so that she was within eye level of Isabella.

"Yes sweetie."

Everyone looked on at awe at the little girl and they could automatically tell who her father was.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

_**A.N. Sorry, it took so long to update here's the next chapter :)**_

"Where are my dollies? I wanna play with them."

"They're in the car. I'll get them for you in a minute."

"Okay mommy."

The gang all looked at each other in confusion.

"Iz, sweetie, there are some people I want you to meet. This is Eric, Fez, Michael, and you know Auntie Donna.

Isabella smiled shyly and waved "Hello everyone"

"Everyone this is my daughter Isabella."

Fez, Eric & Michael awkwardly said hi to Isabella.

"Umm…you guys can you watch her for a sec while I go and get her dolls."

The guys all agreed.

"Thanks."

Eric turned to Donna. I can't believe you knew & didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry but Jackie told me not to tell anyone especially you because she knew you would tell Hyde."

"Oh yeah your right I probably would have. Wait, he doesn't know?"

"No, and you can't tell him Jackie wants to tell him when it's the right time."

Isabella walked over to Donna.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi, Auntie Donna."

"How's school going Izzie?

"Good I've made some friends they seem really nice."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey guys, who's the kid?" Everyone froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

Eric, Fez, Donna and Kelso all look at each other and then looked at Hyde.

Isabella not realizing how awkward the situation was walked up to Hyde introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella."

"umm…hey."

Hyde then looked up at everyone.

"Um..who's her mom?"

Eric and Donna looked at each other then at Hyde.

The only responses Eric and Donna gave were:

"ummm…"

"uh.."

Fez and Kelso noticing the awkwardness of the situation just glanced at each other.

Fez came up with and excuse "I have to go take a shower. Bye"

Kelso being Kelso and not knowing what to say but wanting to get out of the room that was filled with so much tension and awkwardness said "Me too. Bye"

Hyde sensing something was wrong said:

"Do I know her mom?"

Donna and Eric exchanged glances not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Jackie walked through the door with a shopping bag filled with dolls.

"Mommy, did you get my dolls?"

The second Isabella said "Mommy" Hyde stood there in shock. Not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, sweetie here you go."

Jackie suddenly realized Hyde was in the room with them.

Hyde was still staring at her in complete shock. He was shocked not only because she was back at the Foreman's' after all these years but also because he was shocked at how different Jackie was. She seemed more mature and responsible.

Not knowing what to say to her after all these years he went with a simple hello.

"Hey."

"umm…hello Steven."

Eric and Donna glanced at other realizing how high the tension and awkwardness had elevated since Jackie walked into the room.

"Hey, Izzie why don't you come play with your dolls with us?"

Isabelle glanced at Jackie for approval.

"Go ahead sweetie have fun!"

"Okay" Izzie walked out holding Donnas' hand and Eric followed them.

Leaving Jackie and Steven alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**A.N._ Here's the next chapter :) _**

Chapter 5 – Confrontation 

"So…uh Steven how have you been?"

"umm…good I guess."

_In fact the truth was that he wasn't good not since she left all those years ago but as much as he wanted to blame her he couldn't he was the one who screwed up by marrying a stripper and staying with her. She was the only person he truly ever loved and he couldn't believe that she was now standing here in front of him. But him being him he wasn't about to admit it all to her. _

Hyde comes right out and says what he's been thinking.

"Is she mine?"

Jackie avoided eye contact with him and mumbled "yes."

However, Hyde heard her.

"Dammit Jackie, why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did!"

"I meant sooner like when you were pregnant!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you were married to a stripper! Where is that whore anyway?"

"This has nothing to do with her."

"This has _EVERYTHING_ to do with her! If it was for her we would probably be married by now!"

Hyde sighed deciding to come out with the truth that he's been hiding for so long.

"She left years ago about a month after you left."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You know you could have told me that I had a kid though."

"Yeah and what would you have done?"

"I would have helped you through it and stuff."

Jackie scoffed "Steven that's a load of crap and you know it."

Hyde sighed and decided to just come out with the truth so he took off his shades and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Look Jackie, I'm sorry about everything I put you through I really am. If I could go back in time I would never have done the whole sleeping with the nurse thing and marrying Sam. I just want to be with you I loved you then and I still do."

"Aww…Steven as much as I hate to admit it I love you too."

Hyde smiled and they shared their first passionate kiss and all the emotions they used to have for each other came rushing back.

**_A.N. There's one more chapter left :)_**


	6. Update

Update

Thanks to everyone who has subbed, faved and reviewed this story. I'm sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. I have lost my inspiration for it as well as interest in it. Sorry.


End file.
